This invention relates to a device for making an incision around the vent of a slaughtered bird and pulling the end of the rectum out of the opening thus made, comprising: a centering pin for insertion into the vent of the bird, which centering pin is movable relative to the bird, and is provided with a thickened end portion; and a cylindrical rotary cutter with an annular cutting edge, which cutter is movable relative to the bird and is movable coaxially relative to the centering pin.